


Dandelion Tea

by LadyLaviniya



Series: Sleeping Star Swans [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaviniya/pseuds/LadyLaviniya
Summary: Of all the times she’s been saddled with food poisoning, she was always either alone in her pain or hiding it to avoid the fuss. She couldn’t do either of those things anymore, not with Aurora.





	Dandelion Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/gifts).



> Feel better, babe! <3

Emma opened an eye when she heard the footsteps of Aurora padding towards her from the entrance of their room. Sliding her sleeping mask upwards to use as a makeshift headband, she squinted and moaned weakly at how bright everything apparently was without it. November only had two moods: pitch-black, and dark blue. Daylight was little more than a concept. Yet here she was, awake in the rare moment when there was something that vaguely resembled day.

“We are never eating there again,” Aurora sighed as she placed a tray of tea on Emma’s bedside table. Her bending slightly to pour a cup gave Emma time to brace herself for another bout of light to hit her in the face once Aurora straightened herself.

“Rorrrr, turn off the sun...” Emma mumbled, propping herself on her elbows. Without even looking at her, Aurora giggled.

“Sit up properly then.”

So she did, with an effort. She accepted the tea blindly and watched the outside light fade away as Aurora closed the blinds and took a seat at the edge of the bed.

“Drink it while it’s still warm,” said Aurora with an encouraging smile, “You need to stay hydrated.”

Emma gave a wary sniff before she looked down at the tea. “I’m more of a coffee person...”

“I know, but caffeine won’t agree with you in this state. Dandelion is a good substitute though, and should calm your stomach.”

“That what this is?” Aurora nodded. Emma couldn’t help but smile as she brought the cup to her lips. “Where’d you learn that? During your travels with Mulan?”

“Oh, no!” said Aurora with a shake of her head. “Just now. I got help by asking the woman on your phone.”

The dandelion tea was all right, but that didn’t stop Emma from almost choking on it. In the end, she managed to sputter, “You didn’t call my mom, did you?” If Mom knew she had food poisoning, she’d be over faster than Emma could deny it. And with her hands full with Neal, who definitely needed her more... “It’s fine, really. I’ve had food poisoning before, it’s not that big a—”

Aurora rested a calm hand on Emma’s knee. “I didn’t call Snow, Emma. I didn’t call anyone. I asked the lady on your phone. _In_ your phone, I should say. The one who offers help when you press the button on the bottom of it.”

Oh, thank God. Emma’s shoulders fell. “Siri?”

“Yes! Her!” The smile on Aurora’s face faded, and she added, with a slight tilt of her head, “What a strange name.”

That Emma had to laugh at. “Like ‘Aurora’ is any better.” She chuckled at the exaggerated scoff, at the mock harrumph she got in response. Carefully, Emma placed the cup and saucer back onto the tray while Aurora pulled back and turned away, arms crossed. “C’mon, Ror, I’m siii-iiick!” To further illustrate her point, she coughed weakly.

“Talk about biting the hand that feeds you!” Aurora harrumphed again, though she was smiling when Emma succeeded in convincing her to face her again. She moved a little closer and removed Emma’s sleeping mask altogether so she could plant a kiss on her brow.

“Speaking of...” she added when she pulled away, “I would very much like to bite the dirty hand who gave you that cursed dish. Whom must I speak to?”

Emma smiled, leaning back into the pillows and against the headboard. “How ‘bout you write a strongly-worded letter instead?”

Aurora paused at the suggestion. Blue eyes darted from the teapot to their intertwined fingers before she shrugged.

“I’ll think about it,” she said. Emma laughed.

“Can you stop by the store for some Gatorade while you’re thinking? I know from experience it helps.”

“If you’re sure.” At Emma’s nod, Aurora squeezed her hand and stood. “All right. Don’t neglect your tea, okay?”

Emma shook her head. “I won’t.” Of all the times she’s been saddled with food poisoning, she was always either alone in her pain or hiding it to avoid the fuss. She couldn’t do either of those things anymore, not with Aurora. “Thanks, babe.”

For a girl who’s never worked a day in her life, Aurora’s bedside manner was perfect. She didn’t coddle, nor did she panic. She was even resourceful enough to summon Siri despite still being on semi-shaky grounds with modern tech. (Granted, phones and televisions were very different things, but to her they may as well have been the same.)

“I’ll be back in ten minutes, though I might be a little longer if I run into Ashley.”

“I’ll be here,” Emma said, patting the blanket covering her lap. “Love you, Ror.”

Over her shoulder, Aurora called back, “I love you too!”


End file.
